Various Hentai Lemons-Bleach edition
by AnonTheKingOfCitrus18
Summary: This is a lemon of a new Shinigami named Anon Emuss and his unconscious constantly expanding harem of girls...
1. Chapter I - Ichigo, Tatsuki, And Orihime

I opened my eyes on my first day in Karakura town, the day started off normally, I got ready for school, went to high school, and as soon as second period started I got an alert to go kill a hollow. I got back around lunchtime, and I sat on the roof to eat my lunch. While I was eating, a girl with long black hair and brown eyes walked up to me, "Hi I'm Arisawa Tatsuki, I was in your second period. I don't believe I caught your name."

"I'm Emuss Anon, it's nice to meet you Arisawa-san," I responded politely. I expected her to leave afterwards, but she just stood there looking at me quizzically. "Is there something you needed," I asked. She seemed to shake herself out of a daze, "Actually yes, I was wondering, are you a substitute soul reaper?" I remembered my soul society goods supplier Urahara Kisuke telling me that there were several people attending this school that knew of soul reapers, so I replied, "Yes, I am, why do you ask?" She seemed to steel herself, and proceeded to ask me to help protect her friends Kurosaki Ichigo and Inoue Orihime. I took a moment to think and I replied that it would be rude to do that without their permission and a proper interview. Then I proceeded to give her my address and ask her to bring her friends to my house later. After school I prepared to receive three guests. I set out four mugs on my table, and set out three pairs of guest slippers. As I was getting dressed after taking a quick shower I heard my doorbell ring. "One moment," I called out to the front door. After getting dressed I went and opened my door for Tatsuki and her two friends. While both new girls had brown eyes and massive tits, one had long flowing auburn hair and a gentle expression, and the other had shoulder length spikey orange hair and an expression halfway between hostility and interest. Tatsuki introduced them to be Inoue Orihime and Kurosaki Ichigo respectively. After I invited them in and poured tea I sat and locked eyes with the three girls. "So," I asked, "Inoue-san and Kurosaki-san do you know why your friend brought you here?" Ichigo glared at me for a moment before responding "She wants you to 'protect' me and Hime-chan, and I don't want some putzy little perv to be stalking us, so I've come to interview you, and I have Tatsuki-chan and Hime-chan to be my eyes since I lost my reiatsu a while ago and I can't see spirits anymore." I visibly bristled momentarily before regaining my composure. "I will gladly show my skills," I growled, I pulled out a package of soul candy and popped one in my mouth. Once I am in soul form I used bakudo number sixty-three: rikujokoro on my physical form. Tatsuki and Orihime tell Ichigo that I used a Kidou on my physical body. Ichigo didn't seem very impressed. In fact she just laughed and taunted me to prove my strength by releasing shikai. I mentally smirk at the challenge and I whisper, "Stand up, Ai no Kami." My zanpakuto then changed into a longsword with two roses on the sides of the guard and one on the front of the pommel. Tatsuki's breathing became labored and Orihime flushed. Ichigo looked at the two of them and said, "well, what is his zanpakuto's name, and more impor-oh," Ichigo falters as she realized that Orihime and Tatsuki's fingers were slowly inching towards their crotches and immediately blushes cherry red. She looks down embarrassedly only to realize her own fingers were unconsciously inching towards her crotch. "W-W-What's going on," Ichigo stuttered confusedly. My physical body looked at her and said, "The three of you are feeling the effects of Ai no Kami, it disables opponents by inebriating foes with overwhelming arousal." Tatsuki and Orihime didn't hear the animated 'corpse' as they both had given in and had their hand down their skirts and were masturbating furiously. "I knew this sexy bastard was a fucking perv," Ichigo growled sultrily as her hands slipped down into her skirt, "I knew to never trust men after how mother died." At this point Tatsuki and Orihime were moaning in extascy as their fingers darted in and out of their pussies. "Ohh, Emuss-sama, please, stick your sword into my sopping slutty scabard," Tatsuki moaned, "Please, master Emuss, I'm begging you." I suddenly realised that my cock was rock hard as for the first time my own shikai was affecting me. In a horny daze I felt my reiatsu levels rise and I roared, "Bankai! Aisuru Jihi Fukai Kami!" My sword starts growing vines as the central pommel rose grows to engulf the entire sword, and scuttled up my arm and latched on to my back. I was so inebriated with lust that I didn't feel the base of the rose puncture my skin and link itself into my body's systems. Barely able to control myself, I practically ripped off Tatsuki's clothes and slide her surprisingly feminine panties aside. I knelt down and slowly started to penetrate her slobbering pussy with my already twitching dick, her breathing got harder and faster for a moment as I snapped her hymen, and I stopped moving until the pain subsided. Then as soon as her pained expression faded, I roughly thrusted the rest of my eight inch cock into her cunt, illiciting a loud moan from Tatsuki. As I did, I heard two more screams from next to me and I looked over to see that two of the vines from the flower on my back had penetrated Ichigo and Orihime's lovely asses. Ichigo moaned as her clit quivered and seemed to expand until she had a jumping eight inch slab of man-meat of her own emerging from right above her pussy. "Ohh Hime-chan, I love you, please allow me to be the one to deflower you."

Orihime opened her eyes and smiled at Ichigo, "I wouldn't have it any other way, Ichii-chan please come take me." Ichigo moved over to Orihime and rubbed her new limb against Orihime's glistening kitty before sticking it in. Once Ichigo's shaft was lodged all the way down to the base she slowly started moving. Sensing it was needed, the vine inside Ichigo's own ass, as well as the one up Orihime's, started to move following the same pace as Ichigo. Feeling my nipples get pinched, I pulled my eyes away from the steamy scene and saw Tatsuki sitting impaled on my rod right up next to me, "You perv," Tatsuki said playfully," you're supposed to be violating me." I pushed into her further, my tip kissing her cervix and making her moan loudly. "Oh, am I," I replied back matching her tone, "Do I look like the kind of perv who likes flat chested cunts like you."

She glares at me sulkily, "I'm a C-cup you a-asshole," She stutters hornily. I continued to tease her with, "Your friends over there are double D's at the very least. So by comparison you've got no tits. But hey I've already started on you, and you seem to like being 'violated', so I might as well cum inside you as a consolation prize."

She gyrates her hips, "No!! I don't want the consolation prize, I want to win, I want this cock every day for the rest of my life," she growled, "Tell me what I need to do to win."

I began to smile genuinely, "You don't need to do anything. Your desire is good enough." She looked at me quizzically, but before she can say anything, her tits start expanding until she has a matching pair of triple D funbags, just like her friends beside us. "See," I said as I started to slide out of her cunt and thrust back in, "Your will to please me by having big tits was enough for you to grow them." I leaned forward and cut off any reply by kissing her, she practically melted in my arms as she deepened the kiss, trying to get her tongue entrance to my mouth. As I parted my lips to return the favor I leaned forward over her and finally started moving. "Ahhn, Anon-Kun you feel soo good inside me, yess fuck me more. Don't you dare stop until your amazing seed paints a bullseye in my womb. I need you to cum inside my pussy, Ahh, Ahh, Ahh." I gradually ramped up the speed until I was humping Tatsuki so fast my hips were blurred, "Yes daddy, Yess! Make me cum, turn me into your slutty little breeding toy! Come on master, cum inside me so I can bare your child!" At this point the combined force of the vines in Ichigo and Orihime's asses, Tatsuki's dirty whore mouth, and her tight cunt drowning my cock made me go crazy with lust and three the other two vines entered Tatsuki's back door managed to slide in between the three bitches in heat that were fucking on my floor, "Ahhn, my ass, keep drilling my ass, master," the three fallen ladies chorused. Me in my lust crazed state obliged, and sped up the vines causing the three women to violently cum and lose any semblance of coherent speech, reducing them to my personal babbling sluts, "Ahhn, master, ghhk, cum-cum-cummming, love dicks, love master's tentacles, Ahh, live for masters cum, Ahh." Finally after an hour of me being aroused by my own zanpakuto, as well as several Orgasms from everyone, I thrust my cock and vines as deep as I could get them to go and my seed exploded deep inside my classmates turned newly christened sluts. Now that I had came, I pulled my flesh out of their writhing fuck holes. As Tatsuki, Ichigo, and Orihime regained their composure you stood up and resealed your zanpakuto, and reentered your physical body. As the girls began to get dressed to the best of their abilities due to one now having a cock and another having breasts that were 3 sizes bigger, I dropped to my knees and began begging them for forgiveness. "Don't worry Shin-kun, we've just had the time of our lives," Tatsuki assured me.

"Even so I've permanently wrecked two of your bodies," I replied, "I can't forgive myself for such disgraceful treatment of you, and after you were kind enough to consider hiring me as a bodyguard."

Tatsuki's Expression soured, "What the hell are you talking about Anon-kun. All you did is expand my tits to triple D's and give Ichigo-chan a dick so that she could show her love to Orihime-chan. I'd hardly classify that as life ruining, much less a reason to act like you need to commit Seppuku. Instead we should be in your debt."

Ichigo spoke up, "I've always loved Hime-chan, and I should be thanking you from stopping me from continuing to be such a prudeish pleb."

"In fact, I think us three should vow to belong to you permanently as thanks," Orihime added, "Ichii-chan, Tatsuki-chan what do you two think?"

"I don't know about Ichii-chan, but I agree," Tatsuki replied.

"What're you saying, Ta-chan, of course I agree with Hime-chan," Ichigo replied.

"All right then, Anon-Kun, It's settled we are now yours, you own us, you can marry one or all of us, or you can make us your side hoes and marry another woman, and if you decide you want 97 other ladies we will help you find and seduce them. We are 100 percent loyal to you, No matter what," Tatsuki told me with such finality I didn't dare argue. Oh boy, I thought, 1 day and I already have a harem.


	2. Chapter II - A Problem

I'd barely set foot on campus the next day when Tatsuki pulled me aside and told me that her, Orihime, and Ichigo were going to move in with you. When I ask why, she told me that they just need their daily dose of cock and Ichigo was needing some help managing her new masculine 'Urges', I just sighed and agreed under the condition that their parents agreed first. Tatsuki then informed me that in anticipation of my answer they had already gotten permission. The day went normally enough: Asano Keigo, A classmate of me and the girls gets casually bruised throughout the day for acting overzealously, another classmate Honsho Chizuru wouldn't stop sexually harassing Orihime constantly, and gets her ass kicked each time by either Tatsuki or Ichigo, whoever's closer. The only off thing was that for once hollows weren't attacking town, but that was a welcome change. When I got home with my new roommates after stopping by their homes,Orihime called a house meeting...

Once the four of us are settled Orihime pulled out a pregnancy test from her blazer pocket, and shows it to me, Ichigo, and Tatsuki. She eyed the looks on the three of our faces while we stared in shock at the positive result, "You realise what this means right," she asked. You paled, "How could I have gotten you Pregnant, I never entered your pussy?"

Orihime gives you a bemused look for a moment while she tried to think of how to respond. "Don't be silly, I don't think I'm carrying your Child, Anon-Kun, I think I'm carrying Ichii-chan's child, after all Ichii-Chan has a cock now too." The three of us gave Orihime a bewildered look, "Hime-chan," Tatsuki said gently,"I don't think you properly understand how impregnation works, someone needs more than just a penis to get a woman pregnant, she also needs to have a pair of testicles."

"Only one way to find out if I'm right, Tacchan," Orihime sang jubilantly, "Shin-Kun, Will you go Bankai for me?" I was confused on her path of reasoning, but still I said, "All right Hime-chan, I don't know how this will help, but I'm curious." I pulled out my trusty soul candy dispenser and popped another Gikongan in my mouth. Once I am in soul form I skipped the foreplay and straight up ordered the three girls to remove their clothes. Orihime and Tatsuki nod and remove their uniforms and throw them aside. Once Ichigo catches on, she also removes her school uniform, revealing that her cock was already standing at attention. Once you follow suit and remove your hakama, you hold your zanpakuto out in front of you and say, "Bankai: Aisuru Jihi Fukai Kami..." Unlike last time instead of a smooth transition between blade and flower, a cloud of Reishi erupts from the blade, and when the fog like spirit energy cloud dissipates you are wearing your fully formed Bankai on your back. "Alright Anon-Kun, I need you to do what you need to activate your Bankai ability on me," Orihime ordered you. "Umm... Hime-chan, I don't think I have to activate-," I started But before the words had even finished being spoken, your Bankai had grown Orihime an eight inch dick of her own. "Ohh Ichii-chan, I think someone's jealous," Tatsuki teased. As if they were responding to Orihime's lustful desires, my vines stretched out and grabbed Ichigo, spread her out and shoved her cunt first onto Orihime's waiting rod, "Forgive me Ichii-chan, but I've gotta cum inside you so much that you will have no choice but to get pregnant if it is possible. But to make it up to you I will stroke your cock while I ram mine into your pussy." Slowly, Orihime started to pump her hips, and the vines let Ichigo's limbs loose. Once Orihime got up to speed, She grabbed Ichigo's other limb and started to stroke it, causing the Substitute Soul Reaper to slowly start moaning with pleasure. I was so enraptured by the impossible, kinky, yet undeniably sexy scene before me that I didn't notice Tatsuki moving slowly towards me. However when Tatsuki's hot breath brushed softly against my rigid member I started to notice that Tatsuki was kneeling in front of you, eyes transfixed on my twitching rod. Without any warning Tatsuki enveloped my cock in her new massive tits, and stuck my tip in her mouth and started to give me the best titjob I had ever had. Not wanting to leave her out of the pleasure, I punctured her soaking slit with one of my vines, and started to move it, then I realised that something was off... Somehow one of my vines had also started pumping inside of Orihime's cunt without me realizing it. Seeing this, Tatsuki grabbed my last two vines still using her head and elbows to continue the titjob, and began to stroke the two vines with her hands. As this was my second time dealing with these three ladies I thought I could handle myself, but I found myself slipping into mindless haze of lust, and through that haze I saw my vines split, pick up Ichigo and Orihime, and started slamming them together in such a way that they were fucking each other simultaneously. Three other vines plunged themselves into Tatsuki, Orihime, and Ichigo's asses. Still 3 others slipped between their tits, and another 6 others slithered into their hands. Finally one last one wrapped itself around Tatsuki, picked her up and drove her down onto my stuff pricj. "Ohh Yeeessssss," all three young women chorused, "Ohh Masterrrr, yessss thank you so much for your love and kindness Ohh, Uhhn, Ahhn, faster. C'mon master we need, hot-sticky cum, spray us with cum, our life is based on cum, we'll die if we don't get cummed inside of several times a day." This type of situation continued for several orgasms until finally with a Herculean grunt and a massive shudder, three cocks, three pussies, and 12 vines-(no, they're not vines, they're tentacles, no use lying to myself) came at once and drenched the floor in cum, as I pulled out of Tatsuki's hot cunt, I suddenly realized that I was exhausted and as soon as I set Ichigo and Orihime down, I unfortunately lost conciousness.


	3. Chapter III Loli Imoutos, Demons, Nekos

I awoke to quite a bit of racket the next day. Tatsuki and Ichigo seemed to be arguing about something, and Orihime was attempting to get the cum covered floor cleaned up. You moved next to Orihime and asked what Ichigo and Tatsuki were going on about. "They're arguing about possible baby names," Orihime sighed, "Ichii-chan and Tacchan took a test this morning and it turns out that we are all pregnant now."

I flush, "Could they all be mine?"

"Not sure," Ichigo sighed offhandedly coming back to sit for breakfast while Tatsuki brought in some toast. My gears were already turning, "Do you think Urahara-san could help us, Ichii-chan," I asked.

"He might," Ichigo replied simply, munching on a slice of toast, smeared with what looked suspiciously like cum. That settled it. Once we were done eating, I told my three pregnant roomates to get dressed, so that we could run an errand, and they complied. The four of us then made our way to the Urahara Shoten. Upon our arrival I knocked on the door and Urahara answered almost immediately, upon seeing us his irritated scowl became an enigmatic smile, "Well... What can I help the four of you kids with," the shopkeeper inquired cheerfully.

"Can you cut the bullshit and let us in," I asked, "This is kind of a sensitive matter."

"Of course, I just finished helping out two others you all might know," Urahara said sliding the front door open. Inside I saw that squad 10 lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto was getting into a gigai like it was a jumpsuit, Nelliel Tu Odelschwank was adjusting a silver bracelet on her wrist, and Yoruichi Shihoin was resting in cat form on her lap. "Hey Matsumoto-Kojousama, how are you," I asked Rangiku pleasantly. Rangiku flushes pink at the formal address, "I'm good, thanks," She said, "Also, I thought I told you to just call me Rangiku-Chan, Anon-Kun." She briefly scowled playfully at me. Sensing an opening Ichigo jumped in, "How do you know Rangiku-chan, Anon-kun," Ichigo asked me.

"I met her when I came by to get supplies the other day, it turns out Rangiku-chan was here with Hitsugaya-Taichosama, to resupply as well," I replied, "Speaking of which, what brings you to the world of the living today, Rangiku-chan?" "Hitsugaya-Taichosama said I could take a few hours off if I escorted Nel-San here today, so here I am. What are you doing here, today, you can't possibly have run low on supplies yet" Rangiku retorted cheerfully.

I briefly glance at the three girls I've managed to seduce before I reply, "We needed Urahara-san's scientific opinion on our strange predicament." The four outsiders give me a quizzical look, and I decided to go into slightly more detail, "It would probably be easier to show you the basis for our predicament." I pulled Orihime and Ichigo to a side room and asked if they were okay with showing Matsumoto, Yoruichi, and Nel their new appendage. Ichigo started to object, but Orihime silenced her with a glance, "Yes, we should see what they each come up with as a possible solution." I returned to the room with the four outsiders and said, "Behold. The entire basis of our issue." I gestured behind the door frame telling Ichigo and Orihime to walk out, nude from the waist down, from the side room where I made my inquiry, cocks swinging as they walked. "How is this possible," Yoruichi exclaimed. You blush and glance away as you reply, "My Bankai, that's how, but that's not even our issue. Our issue is both Hime-chan and Ichii-chan are pregnant, but we aren't sure if they did it to each other as they have a vagina still where the testicles usually are on a man."

"Woah Woah Woah, Back up a moment, Anon-Kun, what do you mean by 'Your Bankai'," Rangiku interjected. I proceeded to tell Rangiku, Yoruichi, Kisuke, and Nel about my Bankai ability. "I've never heard of such a zanpakuto," Kisuke mused, "If I wasn't staring at a pair of real cocks on a pair of women who as far as I know were anatomically normal women I wouldn't believe it, even with this proof I'm still kinda skeptical." I flushed as I had a dark thought in the back of my mind that he's challenging me to prove it. Kisuke noticed the change and asks what's wrong, and I try to respond properly, but my mouth refuses to open. Now everyone has their eyes on me as I am visibly struggling with myself. Finally darkness tinges the edge of my vision and I felt something like tears start to leak out of the corner of my eyes. Suddenly I realised that my hand, seemingly on it's own, was stretching out and a sheathed Katana appeared in my hand, it resembled my sealed zanpakuto. Continuing to move on it's own my body draws my blade and without any verbalization it releases shikai. Imediately Tatsuki, Ichigo, and Orihime are on the ground giving in to their lust. As for the others, Nel's undecorated hand was already inside her skirt half of her shredded hoodie outfit, Rangiku was heavily flushed and had a drunken expression, and Yoruichi was sitting in cat form, panting, and tail twitching. Only Kisuke seemed unaroused, in fact, he was staring in horror at your face muttering curses about Tessai being on vacation and something about Vizards. Suddenly, my Tenta-vines sprang forth, seemingly from nowhere and bound Kisuke, as I realized that I now was in Bankai. Then, I noticed that Rangiku was nude and holding Haineko, her zanpakuto, and the usually katana shaped sealed zanpakuto had suddenly become a massive double ended dildo. My eyes flickered over to Yoruichi, who was now in human form, but now she was a Neko with a pair of real cat ears perched on her head in addition to her human ears, and also she had a prehensile Cat tail emerging from right above her ass. Nel didn't change too much, she just looked like a busty, nude, midtwenties looking teal-haired woman with a Ram's skull on her head, panting like the bitch in heat she was becoming. Rangiku walked over to me and released my swollen meat rod from it's cloth prison and plunged down throat deep onto my cock. Next she stuck the zanpakuto turned dildo in her swollen drooling cunt and Yoruichi dropped herself pussy first onto the other end of the haineko dildo, and she stuck her tail into Nel's sopping pussy.

Suddenly I had a harem of six bitches having an orgy in the lobby of the shop. Already I was about to cum down Rangiku's throat, "Rangiku-Chan, I'm going to cum," I said, my voice deeper, hollower, and more echoey than normal. Instead of stopping her deepthroat, she sped up, gagging slightly as my eight inch cock aimed right down into the beginnings of her esophagus at her stomach. Suddenly I began cumming uncontrollably down her throat, causing her belly to swell up as I overfilled her stomach with Semen. She gestured for me to back up and I removed my still stiff cock from her mouth. "Mmm... What a pleasant, filling, tasty meal," Matsumoto gasped as her mouth was freed of cock. "Tacchan I'm jealous." She continued, patting her distended belly, still using her zanpakuto turned dildo with the help of Yoruichi's cunt, meanwhile Nel was screaming in exctasy, as Yoruichi kept pumping her tail into the former Espada's pussy rapidly, and soon the three newly inducted members of my harem of sluts all arched their backs as they violently climaxed. "Hey, what's that moaning," asked Orihime, "it's coming from the front door."

"Hold on. I'll check it out, Hime-chan" Ichigo said Pulling on a pair of bloomers and slipping a t-shirt over her head. Upon opening the door the moaning was revealed to be Ichigo's little middle schooler sisters Yuzu and Karin, rubbing themselves pitifully through their clothes. "Aww... Do my cute little sisters need some help with their desires," Ichigo purred, "Do we need to stick something thick and phallic into your sweet baby pussies."

"Yes Onee-chan," Yuzu cried, "We need to be stuffed with a big fat cock, we don't just need our hymens torn, we need them destroyed."

"Yuzu's Right Onee-chan, I don't know about her, but I can't take the pent-up feeling of not having my brains fucked out of my skull," Karin followed up.

"Alright, then just come with Onee-chan and we'll have you taking phallic objects in all your holes like seasoned sluts in no time," Ichigo promised.

"Don't do this Ichigo, their bodies aren't ready yet," Kisuke cried from his bonds in the corner.

"Oh, quiet you twat," Tatsuki hissed, "we can fix that, can't we Ano-Kun."

"I can make them able to temporarily mature their bodies, but it will stunt their growth," I said with that same blank tone, my zanpakuto speaking for me, "Doing this will result in them never looking any older than they are now, essentially they will become Lolis, is this truly what they want."

"We'll do anything to have sex right now, right Karin," Yuzu cried desperately. Karin could only nod as she was so deep in heat she was barely conscious.

"Then your desire is mine to fulfill," I replied Robotically. Yuzu cheered and dragged Karin inside with her, letting Ichigo close the door. By the time Ichigo had returned Yuzu had already stripped Karin, and was slipping her own shirt off. Knowing what was about to happen and having masculine urges of her own Ichigo's cock slowly started hardening till she finally had to strip again to prevent it from tearing a hole in her bloomers. By now Yuzu was stripped as well, and she got up close to her big sister's twitching cock and started playing with it. "Wow, Onee-chan you have such a big, awesome dick." Suddenly she seemed to age a few years in several seconds, until she had the same tall busty figure as her big sister. "I think I want this to be the cock that starts my life as a grown woman." Ichigo smiled happily as her sister said this, and she replied to Yuzu, "I'd love to be the one who deflowers you, baby sis, Come sit on Nee-chan's lap." Yuzu knelt down and slowly started to lower herself onto Ichigo's lap facing her big sister, Ichigo's cock laying upright against Yuzu's Tummy, slowly but surely, Ichigo lifted her sister up in sitting position, and after prodding her little sister's opening slid the tip in ever so slightly. "C'mon, Onee-chan I can take more than just the tip," Yuzu whined, instinctively gyrating her hips. Ichigo hesitated momentarily before saying, "Okay I'm going in further, my brave little sis." Slowly Ichigo started to lower her sister, before much more of her length could be pushed in, Yuzu gasped, her eyes tearing up, "You okay sis," Ichigo asked as blood trickled down her length, "Yeah, I'm good," Yuzu replied, "Just shove me down more and I'll be fine." Ichigo did as she was told and before long Ichigo's entire massive member was sheathed safely inside Yuzu, "If it's okay with you I am going to start moving now," Ichigo said. Wrapping her arms around her sister she lifted and lowered Yuzu on her stiff prick. "Oh, Onee-chan, oh, your cock... It feels shhoooo guuud," Yuzu moaned, and eventually the middle schooler was bouncing on her sister's rod on her own. Meanwhile, Karin had been lying ass in the air barely conscious but also aged, and I walked up behind Karin and roughly jabbed my cock into her pussy, shredding her hymen, and waking her up, screaming with pain. As the pain subsided, Karin began to gyrate on my cock, wordlessly begging me to fuck her. Slowly I slid out and roughly jammed my cock back in, illiciting moans from Karin. As I worked my way up to speed, something changed. Slowly, almost unnoticeably, Karin's pussy began to feel tighter, and it felt as if I was slowly but surely able to penetrate deeper. Through the haze of overwhelming lust, I saw that Yuzu and Karin, were back to their normal shapes, except for the tits which had stayed at around a d-cup. The sexual intuition given by my zanpakuto told me that their bodies were still in an 'adult' state, it was just that the Lolization drawback was set and complete. Knowing I was now fucking the brains out of a Loli, and driven nearly insane with lust, I went even crazier, my tip now penetrating her womb with every thrust. "Ohh... Ohmy... Ohmigoooood," gasped Karin as I repeatedly thrust my tip through her cervix. Soon, Karin was arching backward, eyes rolling as she spasmed with pleasure. Seeing this little cutie take dick like a pro, I decided to reward her, burying myself up to the hilt I let loose my biggest orgasm yet, planting a massive load in her womb that ended up distending Karin's tummy till she looked like she was full term pregnant, with cum still spraying out around my cock. As the haze slowly started to clear I saw Ichigo finish into Yuzu in a similar fashion. As we all cleaned up Yoruichi carried the now unconscious Kisuke into a back room. When she returned she called the attention of the entire group, "Well now we have a solution to Anon-kun's problem, We just make sure that he doesn't touch Yuzu and if she gets pregnant from just intercourse with Orihime and Ichigo, it means that they are having each other's child."

"Yayyy," Yuzu Cheered, "I get to have either Onee-chan or Hime-Neechan's child."


	4. Chapter IV- X's, Y's and F's

The next several hours were pretty hectic. First of all, Rangiku demanded a jar of my cum before returning to the soul society. Second of all, Yuzu, Karin, Yoruichi and Nel moved into my place, leading to sleeping arrangement issues. Finally, on orders of 'Dr. Yoruichi' We were all required to walk around my house nude, and Yuzu was to be administered a pregnancy test every morning. Also, I was not allowed to let my seed go anywhere near Yuzu. So by the time everyone and everything is sorted we all just went to bed. The next morning I woke up to the pleasant scent of cooking breakfast. In my kitchen Orihime, Yuzu, and Nel were working on a breakfast feast. Everyone else was doing something else. After a few minutes Yuzu walked into the living room wearing nothing but an apron and bearing a platter of morning meal delights. Unfortunately, noone was paying any attention to her tasty food, Me, Orihime, and Ichigo all had our eyes fixed on Yuzu's Body, getting a hard-on, and Yuzu, Karin, Tatsuki, Nel, and Yoruichi had their eyes fixed on the nearest cock. It was silent for a beat while the horniness reached a head. Then with as much control as she could muster Yoruichi took control, "Yuzu-chan, Do you want Ichigo-chan or Orihime-chan's cock?"

"I think I wanna taste Hime-Neechan this time," Yuzu said, leading Orihime to the other side of the room by her dick. Next Karin walked up to me and said, "Ano-sama, May I please service your dick with my slutty bitch pussy?"

"Karin, You may service me however you want, as long as I'm concious." As soon as I had finished speaking Karin climbed up onto my lap and forced herself down on my waiting rod in one motion, causing her to cry out. Slowly she rose up on my cock and slammed herself down again, riding me violently, moaning as she pleasured us both, "Ohh Masterr," she cried, "thrust rougher, make me moan so loud that the whole world knows we're fucking, so that they know I'm a slave to your cock." I looked to the side and saw that Tatsuki was riding Ichigo's stiff dick. Meanwhile, Nel and Yoruichi were in a 69, staving off their horniness. Overwhelmed with pleasure, I grunted as I thrust myself into Karin, releasing my seed straight inside her womb. Before Karin could calm down from her orgasm, she was lifted off my cock and Nel took her place, vigorously eating my dick with her lower mouth. I took one look at her tits and I began to suck and play with them. "Ohh goood Ano-Kun, you feel so good inside me," Nel panted, "Yessss, Play with my tits more. C'mon fertilize my womb with your hot goo, I wanna know if arrancars can reproduce with humans or soul reapers." As soon as Nel finished speaking, I bucked my hips and planted a big sticky load right in her cunt, causing her to orgasm as my seed filled her womb. Nel's eyes were rolling back falling backwards off my dick and onto the floor. Before I had the time to recover Yoruichi had plunged my manhood into her dripping fuck hole moaning instantly as soon as I was lodged inside. "You know Ano-Kun, I've been keeping myself on the edge, just for you," she gasped as she shakily started to ride my cock, "Y'know, typically I'm only interested in the fairer sex, but I might just be addicted to your sword now. I've cum just from inserting your thick rod in my pussy, but I still haven't had enough... I need you to -ahhhn- fuck me good -ahhhn- and make me cum again, -ahhhn- by cumming inside me." She continued riding me, moaning thunderously. Meanwhile, Ichigo and Tatsuki had finished and Ichigo had joined in with Orihime, both of them thrusting their futanari cocks in Yuzu's tight little snatch. Also, Tatsuki, Karin and Nel were cleaning each other's pussies with their mouths, vigorously trying to drink every drop of my cum that wasn't locked inside their wombs. As I took all of this in I released a massive load inside of Yoruichi, still instinctively thrusting thru the duration of the orgasm, causing the most violent orgasm ever from Yoruichi, as her entire body convulsed, she bit her lower lip, eyes rolling back, eyelids fluttering, and moaned the loudest moan yet, "Ohhhh, Yessssss, Ohhhh, Yessss masstterr, make your dick the only dick I will ever long for..." As she finished speaking she convulsed right off my lap onto the floor eyes still rolled back and her tongue lolling out creating such a beautiful ahegao that I unconsciously released another small spurt of cum on her face causing her to cum again and piss herself all over the floor. "Ano-sama," I heard someone say. I looked up and saw Yuzu stepping over the barely concious Yoruichi, she bent over still having her apron only outfit on and whispered in my ear, "They did it!!! Hime-Neechan or Onee-chan has gotten me pregnant."


	5. Chapter V - Epilogue

**_-One and a Half Years Later-_**

It's been a pretty changeful year so far, First of all I had to move, none of the ladies wanted to leave me so I got stuck with mortgaging a classic japanese style mansion on the edge of town. Second of all I now have 7 Wives, it turns out that what started as a simple addiction to sex in my presence has become real true love. I love all seven of my wives and they all love each other. Third of all we have seven babies in the house, Kazui, a futanari child born from Orihime's womb and Ichigo's cum, Mashiro, a futanari child born from Ichigo's womb and Orihime's cum and a twin to Kazui, Yuki, a female child born from Yuzu's womb and Ichigo's cum, Kagomi, a female child born of me and Karin, Neji, a male child born of me and Nel, Yousuke, a male child born of me and Yoruichi, and Tamaki a female child born of me and Tatsuki. There was no room for questions so we got a note from a "doctor" to let the ladies stay home from school because they were "sick" to give them a maternity leave. Unfortunately I don't think that Ichigo, Orihime, Yuzu, Karin, and Tatsuki missed a lot of a certain part of the last school year will prevent them from trying to get pregnant again, as after they initially went into labor the sensation of giving birth was orgasmic for them not to mention they want each possible parent combo once, so sometime soon Imma hafta put a baby in Yuzu, Orihime, or Ichigo


End file.
